Auger assemblies are used to transport and convey materials, including, but not limited to particulate materials, grains, fibers, dirt, water, snow, and ice particles to desired locations. Conventional auger assemblies typically have elongated shafts with continuous helical flights fixed to the shafts. In some cases, auger assemblies may be manually rotated and in other cases, auger assemblies may have a power transmission or may otherwise be operated with a motor.